Questioning Midnight
by GoddessInBondage
Summary: This is the joint effort by Donna (Author of Runaway and Little Sister) and GoddessInBondage (Author of Behind the Fence ) Two most popular Indy Fed girls meet the men of their dreams. Will they return the feelings or is it one sided? R/R Please!?!?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Ok guys, This is a joint effort between Donna and GoddessInBondage. Were really excited about the story and hopefully you guys will be too! As normal, we don't own any WWE superstar nor any of the Indy wrestlers (There all actually Indy wrestler that wrestle in Lindsay's Fed) All we own is Lindsay and Donna and Angel and Rayna

~Lindsay's POV~

It was the last Friday in October. Which meant that we had a special guest coming in. They always came in on the last Friday of the month. Normally it was someone from Ohio Valley Wrestling, WWE's training camp. 

Donna and I sat in the women's locker room getting dressed. We, as were all of our wrestlers curious to see what all the commotion was about.

"So Lindsay, Who do you think they're gonna bring in for us tonight?" Donna asked me.

"I have no idea, hopefully someone cute, cause I'm single now!" I laughed

"You broke up with Trent?" She asked referring to my ex.

"Yup, I had to, He wasn't ready for what I wanted." I explained.

"Well, if they aren't cute, then tonight were going clubbin!" We paused from lacing our boots up and high fived. 

A knock on the door distracted us as our promoter Slash came in to give us a copy of the card for tonight's show. Our jaws dropped.

1. Krazy K vs. Chris Chaos

2. Cotton Eyed Joe vs. Buck Wylde 

3. Bryan Blade vs. Dub C

4. Miami Thug vs. Big Bubba Thompson

5. Kappa Tappa Kegga vs. Joker's Wild

6. Fallen Angel vs. Venom

7. Not Quite Right Ken vs. Maniacal

8. Crazy Skillz vs. Justin Sane

9. (Intergender match) Hurricane & Angel vs. Jeff Hardy & Rayna

We didn't even finish reading the card. 

"Donna, this HAS to be a joke! Slash knows our favorite wrestlers, This isn't real." I slowly formed my words. 

"Your right, Its impossible." She said adjusting her baggy cargos. we sat for a minute dumbfounded.

"Let's go tell Slash he's retarded and it was a funny joke, but it didn't work." I giggled. I loved making fun of Slash. Both of us jumped up and rushed out the door, only to smack right into Skillz. 

"Hey you two, Guess who you two get to deal with tonight?" He smirked

"I love ya to death Skillz, but not now, were trying to find Slash." I said.

"Yeah, well he's over there with Jeff Hardy and Shane Helms." Skillz pointed and sure enough they were there.

~Donna's POV~  
So here I was, sitting with my walk man blaring some Disturbed and all I could really think of was who the special guests were gonna be for the night. I looked over at Lindsay and knew she was thinking the same thing. I looked over at her and pulled my head phones down around my neck.  
"So Lindsay, Who do you think they're gonna bring in for us tonight?" I asked curiously. She looked up at me and thought a minute.  
"I have no idea, hopefully someone cute, cause I'm single now!" she answered with a laugh. We got caught up in talking about her ex-boyfriend when we were giving a copy of the card for the night.   
I pulled on my boots and looked over at Lindsay as she looked over the piece of paper. Her mouth seemed to fall to the floor and all I could do was laugh. She handed me it to me and read down through it, seeing the normal names on it. Down at the bottom '9. (Intergender match) Hurricane & Angel vs. Jeff Hardy & Rayna' popped out at me and I immediately had to catch my breath. I looked at her and frowned and then it dawned on us that it had to be a joke. We immediately stood and ran out the door to tell Slash that we weren't buyin it when we ran into Skillz.  
"Gees! Ya gotta stop doin that to us!" I laughed.  
"Hey you two, Guess who you two get to deal with tonight?" He smirked.  
"I love ya to death Skillz, but not now, were trying to find Slash," Lindsay said as I looked around.  
"Yeah, well he's over there with Jeff Hardy and Shane   
Helms." Skillz pointed and sure enough they were there. I couldn't believe that it wasn't a joke. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to mess up my make-up I would rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.  
"I don't believe it," I managed to speak. Lindsay kept blinking as we stared at them. Suddenly Slash looked over at us and waved. He patted Jeff on the back and the three of them walked towards us.  
"Are they seriously walking towards us?" Lindsay asked me. I nodded at her with my eyes wide in shock as they stood in front of us.  
"Just the girls I was looking for!" Slash said with a laugh. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. Jeff and Shane smiled at us with their hands folded in front of them. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to your tag partners guys. Shane, this is Donna, better known as Angel here. And Jeff this is Lindsay, also known as Rayna."   
"It's nice to meet you," Shane said extending his hand to me. I shook it slowly as I stared at him in awe when Skillz elbowed me.  
"Nice to meet you too," I said with excitement. He let out a quiet chuckle. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before saying calmly, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you."  
"I hear you two are the top girls here," he said giving a smile that showed of his braces.   
I giggled a little and said,"Yeah, that's what the fans say!"  
"It's good to have fans thinking so highly of you like that. It means something," I heard Jeff say. I looked over at him and Lindsay to see her staring up at him with adoring eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw some sort of attraction in them as he touched her arm lightly. I smiled and looked back at Shane.  
"I guess I'll just leave you four to get acquainted," Slash said.  
"Yeah, uh-huh," Lindsay and I said together as we waved him off. We heard him laugh as he walked down the hall.  



	2. Hurriville!

Ok, Were not getting very many reviews. :( And no reviews means no more story.

As usual we own no one. Although I think Donna and I have almost convinced Vince to give us ownership of Jeff and Shane for a trade of Cheerios and some Capt. n Crunch. LOL!

~Lindsay's POV~ 

I stared in Awe as Jeff, Shane and Slash walked towards us. He introduced us and personally I couldn't take my eyes off of Jeff. I heard Skillz chuckling in the background, but as for my environment, It was gone. I was totally lost in Jeff. And I knew Donna all too well. She was definitely lost somewhere in HurriVille. (LoL) I wasn't really paying much attention but I felt Jeff lightly touch my arm. Chills went up my spine. I couldn't believe this was happening. I snapped outta my trance when I heard Slash mention something about us four getting acquainted. 

"Yeah, uh-huh," Donna and I both replied. Slash walked away laughing.

"So, what do you girls have in mind for our match?" Shane asked looking towards Donna.

"Well, we could start it off with Rayna and I....." Donna started spilling ideas out. I was listening but I was totally staring at Jeff totally. About 5 minutes passed and the match was semi- planned, until Shane said something that totally snapped me outta it.

"Hey, Jeff, How about you lay me out and Rayna can attack Angel making her fall on top of me, giving the crowd something to get riled up about."

"Yeah and when I try to get up to Swanton Hurricane, Shane will move and throw Rayna down and Angel will push me on top of her, as revenge." Jeff rambled on. Donna and I just eyed each other with huge gleams.

"Work for you guys?" they asked

We nodded our heads in agreement. This was soooo cool!

"Ok, now that that is finished, what is there to do in this town?" Shane asked.

"Well, we have a few clubs, One called club Xtreme (seriously, there is a club Xtreme in Louisville KY) kinda funny isn't it?" I answered.

"Seriously? Will you take us?" Jeff asked with big eyes.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Donna said. We continued to talk and seriously these guys were down to earth, all around great guys. This was a dream come true. 

The night went on and we mingle with everyone, but our main focus was Jeff and Shane. I still didn't believe it. I was standing by the coke machine when Skillz came up to me.

"So, Is he everything you could have ever wanted?" he asked leaning against the coke machine.

"So far, yeah, but Skillz, he's Mr. Big Shot Celebrity and I'm an Indy worker. Same with Donna. They aren't gonna want us. Besides, they Live in NC." I explained.

"Lindz, your perfect for him. Don't think I didn't see the chemistry there. I mean, you and Donna are the prettiest girls I know, Shane and Jeff probably think that they aren't good enough for you two." he sighed. "that's what I think." he finished with an almost dreamy tone. I didn't pay any attention to him before shouting my thanks and running to catch up with Donna.

"Can you believe this shit?!?" I asked her.

"Hell no, I think were having one of those weird joint dreams or something." She replied anxiously 

"I'd have to agree." I said with a sigh "I'd have to agree."

~Donna's POV~  
  
Okay, here I am, stuck in HurriVille and I seriously did not want to leave. I was planning on moving in permemantly. But I knew we had a match to plan out. So, absent mindedly I started reeling out ideas. But it was like it was only a converstation between Shane and myself. Jeff and Lindsay seemed to be off in their own little world. Shane and I were planning out every little detail while Lindsay just seemed to sit back and enjoy the moments she was having with Jeff. I glanced over at her and shook my head slightly. Shane began to speak something about the match but I just got lost in his dark brown eyes. They were amazing. So deep and dark. I could stare into them for the rest of my life. Okay, so maybe that was going a little far.   
  
I was knocked out of my dream world when Shane said something I never expected. "Hey, Jeff, How about you lay me out and Rayna can attack Angel making her fall on top of me, giving the crowd something to get riled up about." I swear my mouth dropped to the floor and my brain slipped out, cause I was just shocked. Lindsay looked at me with almost the same look as Jeff continued the plan.  
  
"Yeah and when I try to get up to Swanton Hurricane, Shane will move and throw Rayna down and Angel will push me on top of her, as revenge." I swear Lindsay must have died when he said that. I could actually see her heart skip a beat. I chuckled a bit as Jeff continued the plan.   
  
They approved it with us and of course we were gonna say yes to the plan. Like either one of us would miss the chance to be on top of the men of our dreams. We must have finished planning out the match, although I think Lindsay and I missed most of it, because Shane began asking about what we could do after the show.  
  
"Well, we have a few clubs, One called club Xtreme (seriously, there is a club Xtreme in Louisville KY) kinda funny isn't it?" Lindsay responded to Shane's question.   
  
Jeff seemed to get all excited about it. "Seriously? Will you take us?" Jeff asked with big eyes.  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun." I replied almost as excited as he was. I just couldn't believe I was gonna get to party with Shane Helms. I had, had the biggest crush on the guy for quite sometime and it just seemed too good to be true. And he was just more than I could have imagined. Sweet, kind, HOT. He was everything and then some.  
  
I honestly don't know how long we all sat and talked. Especially Shane and I. We seemed to get along so greatly. It was really something I needed after the messy break up I had with my ex-boyfriend Wade. Don't even get me started on him. Shane was just the opposite of him. I didn't even know guys like him really existed.  
  
It was almost time for the match so I excused myself from Shane to start stretching. As bad as it sounds, I didn't even know that Lindsay had left to get a coke. I looked over at the machine and saw her talking to Slash. I waved at her and nodded my head. She ran after me and I stopped, pulling my leg behind me to stretch out. She sat down on the floor and began her own stretchs.  
  
"Can you believe this shit?!?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Hell no, I think were having one of those weird joint dreams or something." I laughed in replie.  
  
"I'd have to agree." I heard her say with a sigh. I looked over at Shane as he put on his cape and Jeff as he painted his arms and face. I smiled as I watched them do their pre-show ritual. I couldn't believe I was watching them do this.   
  
"Lindsay, do you see that? They're right over there. Doing there thing? Wanna help em?!" I gave her a naughty laugh as she rolled her eyes, but she nodded as I pulled her to her feet. We ran over to them with so much excitment that we almost collided into them. We heard Slash and Skillz laughing so we turned towards them, giving them death glares. "Need some help?" Shane smiled at me and nodded.  
  
"Maybe you could just make sure my mask is on properly?" he asked squating down to my short, 5'5" height. I smiled over at Jeff and Lindsay as I moved the straps of the mask down. Lindsay shook her head at me and turned to Jeff.  
  
"How's that?" I asked as Shane stood up and faced me.  
  
"Great, thanks," he answered as he put his hand on my arm gently. I looked at Lindsay with my eyes wide with excitment.   
  
"Anytime!" I replied. "Now all I need is something for you to fix on me." I laughed and then realized I didn't mean to say that out loud. Lindsay was bent over at the waist laughing at me as Jeff chuckled. "And that wasn't meant to be said." I looked up at Shane and bit my lower lip.  
  
"That's okay. I understand. But wait, what's this?" he asked putting his hand on my face and rubbing it back towards my ear. "Stray piece of hair. Thought I'd fix it for ya."


End file.
